


被单

by Gai_0420



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_0420/pseuds/Gai_0420
Summary: 今天的太阳依旧很好，是个适合晒被单的日子。
Relationships: 旻城 - Relationship
Kudos: 10
Collections: Stray Kids





	被单

**Author's Note:**

> 今天的太阳依旧很好，是个适合晒被单的日子。

总裁糯X员工城

“韩知城。”  
“什么事？”  
“今天我看见了你和一个女同事对视超过一秒了哦。”  
“她在问我事情。”  
“你今天工作时走神了1025次哦~”  
“那是我在想晚饭做什么给你吃好。”  
“嗯哼，真的吗？”  
“当然是真的。”  
“我不管，上司要给不听话的员工给予惩罚~”  
“你怎么能这么不讲理......唔唔唔......”  
李旻浩低头咬住韩知城的唇，封住了呼吸。  
“我应该跟你说过吧，除了我之外，谁也不能看。”  
李旻浩抱起韩知城，揉了揉韩知城已颇为凌乱的头发。  
“那么，今天，我要惩罚你多少次才够呢？”  
“我不知道，快放开我！”  
“对了，以后就这样吧。你分心多少次，我就惩罚你多少次，怎么样？是不是很好。”  
“好你个头，快放下我！”  
李旻浩轻轻的将韩知城放在床上，转身按住韩知城的手。  
“今夜，才不会让你从我手里逃走”

“叫一声老公。”  
“那个......李旻浩老公......”韩知城将自己的头尽量的埋低，避免被李旻浩看到自己已经通红的脸。  
“嗯哼，韩知城终于肯叫我了我好开心。”李旻浩眯起了眼睛，望着韩知城已经红透了的耳根，轻轻吹了一口气。  
“可以......放开我了吧......”  
李旻浩轻轻一笑，抓着韩知城的手更加用力了几分，“我可没说你叫了我就放开你哦。”  
韩知城睁大了眼睛，“李旻浩......你骗我！！！”  
李旻浩低头，轻轻的吻了韩知城可爱的脸蛋，“我可没骗你，我刚刚的条件内确实没有说到你叫了就放开你哦？”  
“可恶......”没想到自己居然会在这样的陷阱上栽跟头。  
“再说了，和我做，不好吗？”李旻浩解开韩知城的衬衫纽扣，找到两颗蓓蕾，毫不犹豫的吻了下去。  
“唔......李旻浩......不要......不要舔......”  
“不要舔，那要咬吗？”  
“不要......”  
“那就是要吸了”李旻浩用力地吮吸着韩知城胸前的果实，留下了不少咬痕和水渍。韩知城的果实早已被咬得通红，正挺立着，渴求着更加猛烈的冲击。  
李旻浩粗糙的舌头不断往下，去往更深入的秘境。韩知城的裤子早已被褪下，皮肤粉红，双目中似乎有着氤氲，头发随意的散乱在床单上，肌肤不断渗出汗珠。看到此景，更是让李旻浩血脉喷张。  
“不行了......要忍不住了......韩知城你说你怎么这么该死的诱惑人！”最后一跟弦“啪”的一下在李旻浩脑内炸开，抛弃掉最后的理智，此刻李旻浩只想紧紧抱紧怀中人，和他融化在一起。

“能不能......放开我......”苦苦的哀求更像是吸引李旻浩的迷药。  
他知道他不能沉迷，他一旦沉醉，那就是覆水难收的事情了。  
可是......即使自己明白，却依然是......摆脱不了欲望的束缚啊。  
“我不是说了么，不舒服可以叫出来，但我可没说过我会停哦。”  
韩知城已在欲望的边缘，稍微一刺激，他就会踏入万丈深渊。  
欲望如潮水般不断冲刷着韩知城未曾受过摧残的身体，渴望不断地向韩知城涌来。  
这时，李旻浩俯下头，对着韩知城的分身发起最后一波攻击。  
不得不说李旻浩的技术很好，使韩知城在欲望的边缘摇摇欲坠。  
突然的深喉，将在边缘摇摇欲坠的韩知城一把推下欲望的深渊。  
韩知城忍不住，将所有香甜可口的牛奶尽数射出。李旻浩一口将所有的牛奶吞下，并将手指放在嘴唇边，轻轻的拉出一条完美的弧线......  
这一切，对于韩知城来说，冲击力无疑是巨大的。

李旻浩将韩知城翻了个身，身后的菊穴正一张一合，仿佛在迎接李旻浩的幸宠一般。  
“韩知城，快看，你的菊穴一张一合的，正在迎接我的到来呢。”  
“不，不是这样的......”韩知城本想辩解，却感到一滴冰凉的液体顺着股缝流下，然后一根东西伸入了自己的菊穴内。  
“唔......”韩知城感觉到那根东西正在自己的体内肆意的穿行 ，似乎在探索韩知城的体内。  
“我才放了一根手指进去，这就受不了了？”李旻浩具有魅惑性的语句在韩知城的耳边轻轻炸开，将韩知城残余的理智炸的粉身碎骨。  
“没有......唔......”李旻浩又加了一根手指，两根手指一齐挤在韩知城狭窄的穴口里，李旻浩的指甲刮着韩知城的内壁，一阵阵酥麻如同电流流过身体一般。  
“韩知城，你的肉体在与我相互反应哦？”李旻浩邪魅的一笑，“看来你果然还是想要的。”  
“不......”虽然韩知城极力否认，但是却发现自己已经受不住了。  
李旻浩抽出了手指，将手指炫耀般的在韩知城眼前晃了晃，脱下自己的裤子，露出早已坚挺的分身。  
“唔......李旻浩你！”韩知城看着李旻浩的分身，似乎已经猜到了李旻浩接下来要做什么。  
“不要怕，放松点，太紧张反而会痛。”李旻浩如是说道，“韩知城，你要不要带避孕套呢？”  
“不......不用了。”韩知城几乎快要哭出来了。  
“那就好，省功夫了，我还想亲自尝尝韩知城的肉体的味道呢。避孕套可会在一定程度上阻挠你我呢。”李旻浩将分身对准韩知城的菊穴，轻轻一挺身就能够进去。  
“李旻浩，等一等。”  
“怎么了？”  
“会......会很疼吗？”  
“一点点，不过疼完之后，就是舒服了哦，忍一忍吧。”  
一挺身，李旻浩的分身与韩知城的菊穴，在那一刻，终于结合为一体。

李旻浩照顾到韩知城，动的很慢，但是李旻浩的分身太大了，撑的韩知城难受。他向李旻浩示弱，“哥......难受......”  
李旻浩也不好受，韩知城太紧了，媚肉狠狠地绞着李旻浩，他体会到了什么叫举步维艰。  
“放松点。”他轻轻抚摸着韩知城的背，却没想到此时韩知城连背部都如此敏感。滚烫的肌肤碰上李旻浩的手，韩知城一颤，咬得更紧了。  
偏偏李旻浩还要在韩知城耳边撩拨，“韩知城，你好紧啊。”  
层层叠叠的快感将韩知城淹没。他尖叫着射了出来，奶白色的液体铺满了床单。  
李旻浩抓住了韩知城的阴茎。  
“你看看你，把床单弄得好脏啊。我有允许你射了吗？”  
话毕，不管韩知城的央求，抬起了韩知城的腿，开始一抽一插地在敏感的穴道内运动。  
此时，不需要太多的花样，简单的抽插已经给韩知城带来了极大的刺激。  
“李旻浩哥......哥......太多了，太多了......啊......老公......”  
“乖。”  
李旻浩吻了吻韩知城的额头，看着他红肿的眼眶，迷离的神色，像是在欲望道上迷失的纯情少年。  
李旻浩默默加快了速度，撵着韩知城的高潮点不断顶撞，韩知城的尖叫逐渐失了调，阴茎无助地在空气中晃动。  
感觉要坏掉了。  
最后，李旻浩一个深顶，将精液释放在韩知城的最深处。  
韩知城早就晕过去了。  
脸上带着褪不去的潮红。

“李旻浩！！！你看看你干的好事！！！”  
床单上还残余着已经干掉的液体，不用想都知道这是欢爱过后的遗迹。  
“又要洗被单了......”  
“韩知城，”罪魁祸首冲过来，给了他一个大大的拥抱，“morning kiss！”  
“kiss你个头啦昨晚还亲不够吗！！！”韩知城气鼓鼓的将李旻浩的头拍向一边，“话说现在几点了？”  
“早上十点啊，怎么了？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊我上班已经迟到两个小时啦！！！要扣工资！！！！都怪你啊李旻浩！！！”  
李旻浩一把揽过炸毛的韩知城，理顺韩知城的毛，“没事。我已经帮你请假了，我也请假了。今天我们一起洗被单吧！”  
“别废话先让我起床啊！！”

今天的太阳依旧很好，是个适合晒被单的日子。


End file.
